Death Note: ParalleL
by KiraLivesOn
Summary: Rachael and Emma were fairly normal people. Well, that was until they were flung into the Death Note world with one rule - do whatever you want, but be careful of the consequences. Now, they're going to discover that knowing the future is far more dangerous than walking in blind. (I suck at summaries, so read to find out more! Rated T for murder -obviously- and some language.)


_**Author's Note – Hey! This is my first fanfic on here, and I'm actually quite excited! I hope you guys enjoy it! This is also a rewrite of my first fanfiction, which was also titled ParalleL.**_

_**SIDE NOTE – I'm getting the dates and info from the Death Note wiki site, so correct me if I get any wrong.**_

_**MAJOR DISCLAIMER – I do not own Death Note as it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I also do not own anything else mentioned apart from the OCs. **_

Chapter 1 - Dimensions

*Emma's POV*

"Well, that was fun. Wanna watch Akira next?"

Rachael took out the disc from the DVD player. We had just finished watching the second half of Death Note, and had about 3 hours before my parents came to pick us up to take us to the airport. Our families had _finally _let us go on a trip to Japan to celebrate finishing college, and we were probably more excited than Ryuk from Death Note would be whenever he had an apple.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to watch Akira yet, it's about time I saw it!" Rachael grinned before grabbing the Akira case and placing the disc in.

We moved back onto the sofa and began to watch the film.

*After the film (_**A.N. What? Did you expect me to write about the film? That would have MAJOR SPOILERS IN!**_)*

"That ending was weird, but it was awesome!" Rachael yelled whilst...Wait, was she _dancing_?!

I burst out in a laughing fit, only to be interrupted by the doorbell going off. I quickly ran away from Rachael – who was still doing what appeared to be a rain dance – and answered the door.

"Emma! Have you got your stuff ready?" My mother asked me from behind the door before rambling on about what I should be careful of in Japan.

"Of course I have. Now, can we please leave? We're gonna be late if you carry on being over protective." I interrupted her, walking inside the house to grab my bags (and Rachael).

After loading all of my things into the car, my father began to drive us to the airport whilst Rachael and I began squealing in the back about the places we need to visit. We even began to create a list:

1) The Pokemon Museum

2) Tokyo Tower

3) Anywhere in Kanto

4) Anything anime related

There was lot more on the list, but I didn't want to bore you.

After several more minutes of squealing, we arrived at the airport just on time, and we dropped off our bags before saying goodbye to my parents. Rachael's mother couldn't come to the airport, but she had already said goodbye to her before we had left. For about 5 minutes, we were choked in hugs, but Rachael and I eventually managed to get on the plane. Rachael instantly went on her phone and began tweeting, but I decided to sleep. After all, there would be plenty of time to have fun in Japan!

* * *

_Darkness. All I could see was...well, nothing. Luckily, I could hear something – or someone – speaking._

"_They seem like fun, what do you think?"_

_Then I heard someone else laughing._

"_I guess so, perhaps they could..." They paused, thinking of what to say. "Spice it up. Keep an eye on them, Gallant. "_

_After that, I felt a sharp pain in my head before black spots clouded my vision and I collapsed._

* * *

"Emma, you awake? Emma?"

Rachael's voice kept ringing through my ears. I quickly shot up, accidentally hitting her in the process.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, having noticed that we weren't on the plane anymore.

"Well... You might want to see for yourself."

I slowly began to take in my surroundings. We seemed to be in a small section of trees, but I could see a ro-

_WAIT, WHY IS THERE A GODDAMN SHINIGAMI THING BEHIND RACHAEL?! HOW HAS SHE NOT NOTICED?!_

"_WHY THE FRICK ARE YOU THERE?!"_ I yelled at the shinigami, causing Rachael to jump around and scream – she had obviously seen it.

"Relax girls; I'm not here to hurt you." The shinigami said with a chuckle. "I'm Gallant, Ryuk sent me to keep an eye on you two and make sure you cause more time paradoxes than you did getting here."

"_Here?_ Where exactly is '_here_'?" Rachael asked, eyeing Gallant cautiously.

"Oh, you know this world as the Death Note realm. To be exact, this is the world from the manga."

Wait, this shinigami decided to throw us in the Death Note world, create a hundred different paradoxes, and not tell us?

"How do you even know about the manga?" Rachael asked (If you haven't guessed, she is a very quizzical person. She claims to want to be L, and I don't blame her).

"Oh, I'm a shinigami from your realm, but we don't carry Death Notes. We just sit around doing nothing, so me and Ryuk decided to have a little fun. We hope you don't mind."

My anger is slowly reaching its boiling point.

"Well," I said through gritted teeth. "If we're here, what do we do?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Rachael spoke.

"I believe that the best way to start this is by befriending Light. So, shall we go befriend a serial killer?"


End file.
